1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a waterproof switch and, more particularly, to a waterproof switch that has a single contact surrounded by a waterproof case and which has a construction intended for ease of manufacturing.
2. Description of Background
There is always a demand for a waterproof switch, however, such switches tend to be somewhat complex both in their mechanical construction, as well as in the manufacturing process required to assembly such switches.
Some waterproof switches provide for a flexible case or covering over the switch elements and the switch actuation occurs by deformation of the flexible casing. In addition, some waterproof switches have multiple contacts arranged inside the waterproof casing, which necessitates a complicated assembly operation.
There exists a need for a waterproof switch with only a single contact and which can be manufactured relatively easily and at low cost.